


Family

by forestofsecrets



Series: A Household Name [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Otoya accidentally calls Masato "mom."





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a little series. It will focus on Masa and Ren. Since this is the first part, I don't want to say too much else other than I can see this being three parts long.
> 
> Made on 08/18/2019.

It wasn’t unusual to have Masato clean up after the group. Whether or not he was asked, it was simply in his nature to overview and monitor the rest of the group. It was a role that he seems to have embraced wholeheartedly. It was helpful for some of the more scatterbrained members.

“Ittoki, I have washed the sweater you left in my room the other day.”

STARISH was currently in the middle of a lyric writing session for a group song. Masato had arrived late because of the extra time it took for the sweater to dry. The rest of the group were already present and seated. Paper and writing utensils were abundant. Evidence of writing were spread around the room, there was already two crumbled up papers abandoned on the table.

Said table was occupied by Otoya, Syo, and Cecil. The three of them had a mostly blank piece of paper in front of them. Syo must have been the one to write it as neither of the other two had pens in their hands. Ren preferred to pace while he shot off lyric ideas and Natsuki was tasked with catching them. Lastly, Tokiya was seated in his own chair with his arms crossed, staring up at the ceiling.

While Masato presented the freshly washed article, Otoya paused in his thinking. The excitable redhead beamed, hands stretching out to accept the folded item.

Otoya kneaded the fabric and held it up to his face. “Wow, you even washed it! It smells so good now. Thanks mom!” 

Ren stopped in his tracks, Tokiya’s stare turned from the ceiling to the duo, and Natsuki’s scribbling faded into the background.

“Did you just call him ‘mom’?” Syo’s words brought Otoya out of his fresh linen scent reverie.

“What?? No! I didn’t… Did I?” The panic transformed into confusion. The twin sounds of confirmation chimed in from Syo and Cecil. Otoya stuttered as he lightly scratched his face. “It just kind of came out.” The redhead did have a habit of just speaking his mind, leading him into trouble more than once.

(This reminded both Ren and Masato about a scenario where Ranmaru had made the same fumble. Fortunately, it was well away from any listening ears so his secret was safe.)

Masato wasn’t phased. He had swept the trash off the table and discarded the waste properly in the basket. “I don’t particularly mind.” Ever the pacifist. He had heard it before and he never saw an issue with his behaviour, he’s more than happy to help in any way he can.

“We’re just like a family! I’ll be everyone’s big brother,” Natsuki cooed, clapping his hands together. “If Masato-kun is the mom, then who is the dad?”

Clearly, there was only one answer here. Tokiya tried to remind the group of the task at hand to no avail. A certain blond overruled him.

“If Hijirikawa is the mom, then surely I must be—” Ren’s self-assured declaration was cut short by the previously labelled mom of the group.

“Absolutely not, Jinguji.” A pause. “Ichinose will be the father.”

Tokiya stiffened in his seat, shoulders going rigid as he was nominated. An enthusiastic congratulations was thrown at him from Natsuki. 

That earned a huff from Ren. “Then how do I fit into this family?” His words were kept light, egging Masato on to find a suitable role. Ren flicked some hair off his face as Masato thought it over, trying to act nonchalant. The blond’s mood was starting to turn.

“You’re Ichinose’s brother.” Masato’s blunt words came down hard. It didn’t come as a surprise to the group that Ren ended up not related to Masato in any way. Ren turned away to hide the frown on his face.

“How about us?” Syo and Cecil both pointed to themselves, waiting for Masato to assign them roles too. Cecil had his foot tapping impatiently and Syo twirled the pen he had in his fingers.

“You’re both Ittoki’s siblings.” Masato seated himself at the table. He picked out a pencil from the pile. He watched as all three original occupants of the table slung their arms around each other while they debated who was the oldest of the three.

An elbow was dug into Tokiya’s side from his recently dubbed brother, a cunning smile back on his face, no doubt hinting at some sort of off-colour remark. Shrugging Ren off with upturned lips, Tokiya tried to reign the group back in once more.

“Now, shall we resume? I have a family to provide for.”


End file.
